Scorpion Catcher
Details *Bar Crawl Recommended: *80 (for shortcuts to speed up access to certain areas... not required, boosts may be used) *45 (for teleports). |items= *Dusty key (there is no need for it if you have at least 70 agility, can be obtained during the quest if necessary) *Anti-dragon shield Recommended: *Antipoison *Runes to teleport to Camelot and Falador *Games necklace (to teleport to the Barbarian Outpost) *charged Amulet of Glory or charged Combat Bracelet |Monsters to Kill *Jailer (level 47) (not needed if you have a Dusty key or 70 level Agility. }} Walkthrough Beginning * To begin, talk to Thormac on the top floor of the Sorcerer's tower south of Seers' village. He'll tell you that his rare Kharidian scorpions have escaped and are currently running loose. He'll give you a cage to catch the scorpions in and suggest you go talk to the seers that live just to the north. * Note: You must collect the first scorpion before the others. If you collect the second or third first, they will not count. You will have to destroy the cage and start over from the first scorpion. The first scorpion * With the cage in your inventory, speak to a seer (you must do this). He will say that the scorpion resides: "In a dark place, between a lake and a holy island". This is in the Taverley Dungeon. * It is recommended to take an Anti-poison potion, an Anti-dragon shield, and a dusty key if you have one. Go to the dungeon any way you want (Games necklace to the Burthorpe Games Room, Combat bracelet to the Warriors' Guild, House Teleport if you have a house in Taverley, or Falador Teleport and walk to Taverley). * Enter the dungeon. If you have level 80 Agility, you can take the shortcut directly to the Poison spider area. If you have level 70 Agility, you can use the shortcut to the blue dragons and walk from there. Otherwise, walk the length of the dungeon and use the dusty key on the gate to enter the blue dragon chamber. Ensure you have your Anti-dragon shield equipped, then go south of the dragons, west to the Black Demons, and north to where the poison spiders are. If you already have the Dusty key, skip the next step. ' '*The Dusty key is required to access the deeper areas of the dungeon. To obtain it, go through the dungeon headed south until you find The Kinshra's headquarters. (Black Knights) Go into the narrow eastern passageway, kill the Jailer (level 47), get the Jail key he drops, use it to open the door of the jail cell, and talk to the prisoner, Velrak the Explorer, to get the key. (You do not get the dusty key if you ask for a reward. If you do this, talk to Velrak again and choose the other conversation branch.) * Find the small room with a false wall that you can push. Enter it. (The room is just about 10 steps south of the level 80 agility shortcut) * To catch the Kharidian scorpion in this room, use the scorpion cage on it. If you try to pick up the scorpion, it will sting you, inflicting 30 life points of damage. The second scorpion *Return to the seer (with your cage) to find the location of the second scorpion. The seer will tell you that the scorpion "has been spirited away by a brute of a man. He runs a shop in a village two canoe trips from lumbridge" This is Barbarian Village. *'Note: You do not have to go to the Barbarian Village and talk to Peksa . You can go straight to the Barbarian Outpost and catch the scorpion.' *Go there and speak to Peksa (in the helmet shop), asking him about the scorpion. He will tell you that he left it as a "surprise gift" to his brother at the Barbarian Outpost, under the bed. *Go to the outpost (the games necklace can teleport there). Players who have not completed the Bar Crawl miniquest are not allowed to enter the outpost. *Once inside, enter the agility training course area (you don't need to go through the pipe). The scorpion is in the small hut to the east of the entrance. Remember, use your cage on it or you will be dealt 30 life points damage. The third scorpion * You do not have to return to the seer a third time as he should have told you the location of the third scorpion in your second conversation with him. The location of the third scorpion is the Monastery (on the first floor, not the ground floor). * Go to the Monastery (A combat bracelet can teleport directly; an Amulet of glory can teleport to nearby Edgeville). You must have level 31 Prayer to get upstairs in the Monastery. (Note: Your prayer points don't have to be fully charged.) * Talk to Abbot Langley and he'll have you join the order before allowing you upstairs. * The scorpion is in the eastern side of the first floor. As always, use your cage on it to catch it. * Now, take the full cage of scorpions back to Thormac and you're done! Rewards * 1 Quest Point * 6,625 Strength experience * Ability to have Thormac make an elemental Battlestaff into a corresponding Mystic Battlestaff for 40,000 coins. Required for Completing *Seers' Village Diary Medium Tasks Trivia *Upon the completion of this quest, one's Adventurer's Log will read: "Thormac the sorcerer’s pet scorpions got out! As a reward for rounding them up, he’ll enchant any battlestaves I have into mystic battlestaves." *The Strength XP rewarded from this quest is enough to bring a player from level 1 Strength to level 23. *The distance travelled by the scorpions is quite astounding. The one found at the monastery especially, considering that it crossed more than half of RuneScape's mainland. Surprisingly, none of them ended up even close to the Kharidian desert from where they originated. Category:Quests